ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nas Jazzowski
| bilans ogólny = 26-6-21 | bilans w ewf = 23-5-19 }} Nas Jazzowski – jedna z największych gwiazd współczesnego polskiego wrestlingu i jego samozwańczy mesjasz. Zatrudniony obecnie w Extreme Wrestling Federation, wcześniej związany z High Voltage Wrestling i Blood Guts Wrestling. Znany także z romansu (i buddyjskiego małżeństwa) z jedną z największych polskich gwiazd filmowych i celebrytek Weroniką Passent. Za swą impertynencję na Wrestlepaloozie XCVI został zwolniony przez Kravena, a następnie uprowadzony przez rebeliantów z Wolnej Armii Syrii. Powrócił na Wrestlepaloozie XX. Po Wrestlepaloozie CXXIV zaginął gdzieś na wodach terytorialnych Wysp Cooka. Miał zamiar wstąpić do zakonu benedyktynów w Nursji, ale nigdy tam nie dotarł. Jego los pozostawał nieznany, dopóki w czasie Kwietniowej Anarchii VII nie dokonał najazdu na EWF jako przywódca terrorystycznej grupy Boko Haram. Doprowadził tym samym do przejęcia federacji przez Felipe Castro, a sam stał się jedną z najbardziej znienawidzonych postaci polskiego wrestlingu. Opis Nas Jazzowski jest postacią pełną sprzeczności, którą nie sposób sklasyfikować czy przypisać do któregoś ze znanych nurtów. W HVW został przez aklamację uznany za najbardziej niedocenianego wrestlera w dziejach tej federacji. Po swoim debiucie w EWF niesamowicie szybko wdrapał się na szczyt, zdobywając po kolei Evolution, Tag Team (z Y2Jem) i FTW title, odniósł zwycięstwa nad byłymi World Champami – Scytherem i Toolem, obsadzał main eventy Wrestlepaloozy 100, Kwietniowej Anarchii V i War Games, które były najważniejszymi wydarzeniami w ówczesnej historii Extreme Wrestling Federation. Pozostawał przy tym ulubieńcem publiczności, W czasie niemal dwuletniej nieobecności EWF na polskim rynku, Jazzowski zebrał pokaźny bagaż doświadczeń, który odcisnął piętno na jego psychice a co za tym idzie osobowości. Założył swoją federację, która miała stać się realną alternatywą dla zawieszonego EWF, i doprowadził ją do upadku, próbował odzyskać żonę i córkę, ale jeszcze bardziej się od nich oddalił. Obecnie Nas, w wieku 32 lat, ma poczucie wrestlingowego szczytu i nadchodzącego kresu, świadomość, że jeśli nie zrealizuje swoich założeń teraz, w ciągu tego runu EWF, nie zrealizuje ich nigdy. Zapowiada, że kolejny koniec EWF będzie także jego końcem jako wrestlera. Jazzowski uważa się za postać mityczną, wrestlingowego Mesjasza, wybranego z ludu i dla niego walczącego, tylko publiczność stoi ponad nim, nikt inny, bez publiczności EWF nie może istnieć. Jest przekonany o swojej zbawczej roli wobec Extreme Wrestling Federation i posiadaniu mocy, która pozwoli mu wyciągnąć federację z kryzysu, przyciągnąć do niej nowych fanów oraz nadać jej dawny blask. Uznaje siebie za spadkobiercę legend EWF i kontynuatora tradycji, a za dowód swojej świetności podaje dotychczasowy, nadzwyczaj błyskotliwy, przebieg kariery. Określa siebie mianem Nassjasza. Zupełny brak sympatii, łagodnie rzecz ujmując, okazuje natomiast wobec ostatnich World Champów – Scythera, Psycho i Toola, obarcza ich odpowiedzialnością za upadek EWF i obecny kryzys. W jego opinii, to z ich winy wielu fanów kompletnie przestało sympatyzować z EWF, a co za tym idzie, nie mieli żadnych powodów ani chęci aby sprzeciwiać się nagonce rządu, która ostatecznie doprowadziła do zawieszenia działalności fedu. World Title jest jedynym celem Jazzowskiego, to jemu podporządkowuje wszelkie działania, nie interesuje go odzyskanie FTW, Evolution, zdobycie Daemusin czy dzielenie Tag Team titles. Nie interesują go środki jakimi tego dokona, bo jest świadom, że fani i tak go rozgrzeszą, wyzbył się wszelkich skrupułów, może zrównać z ziemią całą szatnię jeżeli przebywający w niej nie dzielą jego przekonań, nie ma oporów przed krzywdzeniem osób, które w żaden sposób nie zawiniły mu osobiście, robi to jeżeli wyczuje brak szacunku wobec federacji czy fanów. Coraz głośniej podkreśla swój wrestlingowy puryzm, uwielbienie do zapasów opartych na czystej technice i sile, wszelkie hardcorowe gimmick matche uznaje za chęć wzbudzenia taniej sensacji oraz próbę maskowania nieudolności ringowej niektórych zawodników. Jednocześnie Nas prowadzi życie osobiste, moralnie wątpliwe. Jest miły wobec nieznajomych, ale ma wyraźny problem z utrzymywaniem bliższych relacji. Upija się sam bądź z przypadkowo napotkanymi wielbicielami, korzystając z ich życzliwości i zasobności portfela przy barze. Wykorzystuje naiwność swoich fanek, ZGADZA się iść z nimi do łóżka i żegna przed śniadaniem, zostawiając autograf w intymnych miejscach. Nie jest w stanie pogodzić się z faktem, że była żona układa sobie życie na nowo i nie chce go uwzględnić w swoich planach. W tej relacji zachowuje się nadzwyczaj dziecinnie, nachodzi ją – niby przypadkiem, próbuje wzbudzić zazdrość, zaimponować swoją pozycją w federacji, ukazać wyższość nad jej obecnym partnerem. Przy tym wszystkim, stara się nie mieszać w to 8-letniej córki, z którą ma prawo widywać się raz na 2tyg., w tym wypadku nigdy nie zawodzi. Nie nastawia jej także przeciwko matce, winę za rozpad związku bierze całkowicie na siebie, wyraża się o niej w samych superlatywach. Co innego tyczy się natomiast jej obecnego partnera, który upadlany jest przez Jazzowskiego notorycznie. Nas wykazuje patologiczne uzależnienie od papierosów, co na razie nie koliduje z jego sportową karierą, ale według zapewnień lekarza, niebawem zacznie. Pali żółte (mocne) Camele kiedy się nudzi, kiedy jest podirytowany, zdenerwowany, wkurwiony i kiedy triumfuje. Ze względu na restrykcyjne zasady panujące w halach EWF, podczas gal i prom się od palenia powstrzymuje. Powiedzonka * “Co wydarzyło się zeszłej nocy?” * “Dwie pięćdziesiątki” * “Pozwól że… (różne słowa po tym padają)” Wygląd 1. Wersja bojowa – do ringu Nas zmierza ubrany w drugi z modeli swojej koszulki (Nassjasz), do tego purpurowe spodnie zapaśnicze w stylu Chrisa Benoita. 2. Wersja “przedbojowa” – po hali, w dniu gali, Nas ubrany jest stosunkowo luźno, ale nie jak łach. Koszule różnego rodzaju, szczególnie upodobał sobie jeansowe, do tego spodnie materiałowe w różnych odcieniach i czarne, masywne buty za kostkę. 3. Wersja zupełnie nie bojowa – we wszelkich wywiadach i ringowych promach (o ile nie są zaraz po gali) Nas – z szacunku do fanów – występuje w garniturach dopasowanych do swojej sylwetki, których obowiązkowym elementem wyposażenia są wewnętrzne kieszenie i jedwabna chusteczka, którą w różnych okolicznościach wyciera sobie usta. Styl walki Nie wykazuje, gdyż za bardzo to on się na wrestlingu nie zna, wcześniej jednak trenował różnego typu japońskie sztuki walki (podobno nawet sumo) i zdobyta wiedza w jakiś sposób zapewne mu się przyda. Nie przesadzajmy jednak, ze jest jakimś super-hiper mistrzem walk rodem z Azji.. prawda jest taka, ze nie jest. Głupi to on także nie jest i mimo wagi lekkiej to on po żadnych narożnikach biegać nie będzie i wykonywać jakiś idiotycznych skoków i dziwactw (chyba by się zabił). Nie za bardzo lubi też korzystać z różnego typu narzędzi, bo to się nie licuje z jego honorem. Ciosy *Finisher: **'Rozpierdalający Wszystko i Wszystkich Cios Zagłady i Absolutnej Śmierci' (RWiWCZiAŚ/Rwiwczaś) tajemniczy finisher *Ulubione akcje: **99 Crusher **Sharpshooter *Inne akcje: **Clothesline **Dropkick **Leg lariat **Back chop **kombinacje kicków **German Suplex **Dragon Suplex **Oklahoma Slam **T-Bone Suplex **Spinebuster **Samoan Drop **Neckbreaker **Jawbreaker **DDT **Camel clutch **Single leg boston crab **Triangle hold **Knee strike **Headbutt **Big boot **Back chops Osiągnięcia *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' ** 1 x EWF FTW Championship ** 1 x EWF Evolution Championship ** 1 x EWF Tag Team Championship - z Y2Jem/Vaclavem ** 1 x Puchar Srebrnego Smoka (II edycja) Bilans walk (23-5-19/26-6-21) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Aktywni wrestlerzy Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy BGW Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW